Hallelujah
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: A five-part series of drabbles based on the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen. Based on the relationship of Joshua and Hanekoma. Endgame spoilers, beware.
1. The Secret Chord

"_Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah."_

----

"Kind of sad, isn't it? This whole problem with Shibuya."

He glanced over, a small smile curling his lips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." The boy turned to him, brushing blonde bangs out of his eyes and giving him that knowing smirk. "Don't you think something has to be done to deal with it?"

"Aren't you already doing that?" He asked, taking a sip of the steaming coffee he'd brewed only minutes before. "After all, that's why you're here, looking like you're fifteen, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

They sat for a while in silence, before the boy stood, his own cup left sitting on the table. "Well, I'm going to get going."

"Where to?"

The boy smiled over at him. "I'm going to need someone to represent me in this week's Game, don't you think? Otherwise, I'd lose my own, personal Game."

He couldn't help but smile a little as well. "Good luck."

"Thank you. I suppose I may need it."

The boy went to exit the small café, but he spoke, and the boy stopped. "Wait. What am I calling you again? Just so I don't forget."

"Joshua. Make sure to remember."

He smiled. "Right. Gotcha."

"Well, see you then, Mr. Hanekoma. Thanks for the talk."

He smiled. "Right. No problem, Joshua. I'm glad to help."

The boy left, then, and Hanekoma pushed his sunglasses higher up onto his nose as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Things are about to get interesting, huh?"


	2. But You Needed Proof

"_Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah."_

----

He smiled. "So, are you him? This Angel that's supposed to guide me?"

He smiled as well, and nodded. "Sanae Hanekoma, at your service." He spoke, bowing and letting his wings withdraw.

"Wait." The Composer stepped forward, and Hanekoma raised an eyebrow as he straightened. "I rather like those wings. Bring them back out."

"As you wish."

The wings unfolded from his back and the Composer reached over, letting his fingers brush the delicate white feathers. Hanekoma straightened a little, unused to anyone touching his wings.

"So, are these fragile?"

"I suppose so. Though I hope I won't find out."

"Hmm." The Composer withdrew his hand. "I hope so as well. It would be quite the shame for them to be broken."

He withdrew his wings again. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. You may go, I suppose."

Hanekoma smiled slightly. "I feel you'll be a good Composer. I'll be quite happy to see how you affect Shibuya."

He smiled. "We shall see."


	3. I've Been Here Before

"_Well, baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah__  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
__Hallelujah  
Hallelujah."_

----

It was familiar to him, the place he was in now. This was the room of reckoning, a rather fitting place to be meeting up with the again Composer. After all, he was sure that he knew, by now, what had taken place. But, he didn't mind.

He was not ashamed of his decision to assist Minamimoto as he had. The man was his backup plan for the future of Shibuya, which was where his loyalties had always lain. The Composer knew this well.

"Plan on standing in the doorway the entire time, Sanae?"

Hanekoma let the familiar grin cross his face as he walked over. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

He waited until Hanekoma had gotten closer before speaking. "So, I've decided to let Shibuya go on."

"Yeah, I'd noticed. My shop's still a bit of a mess, though."

"Yes well, that's a rather small price to pay, don't you think?"

There it was. "I did it for Shibuya, you know. Letting him know the sigil."

"I know."

There was silence for a moment. "Are you angry?"

There was an even longer, heavier silence. "Was it worthwhile? Giving him the sigil? Perfecting it for him?"

Hanekoma shifted, letting his hand come to rest in his pocket. "I think it was."

"Then I guess you can go."

He paused, not moving right away. "Will you tell them? The Angels, I mean."

The Composer's face was still straight, with the hint of neither a smile nor a frown present. "You did break the rules, Sanae."

He smiled, and bowed. "Then it's been a pleasure serving You."


	4. There Was A Time

"_Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
__And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah."_

----

Hanekoma had to admit to himself; he felt almost lonely now that the Composer –Joshua, he reminded himself– was off running around Shibuya with Neku.

It might even have been jealousy, a decidedly human emotion, of course, that played a role in his loneliness.

But it also could have been the distance he'd been sensing lately in Joshua's every action; that disinterest that seemed to have become more noticeable lately, even though it had always been there in one form or another.

He shouldn't have been jealous or anything, really; he and Joshua had decided long ago that if the other wanted to break it off, there would be no hard feelings. Their relationship was casual at best; it always had been and it probably always would be.

Still, Hanekoma couldn't help but remember the times when it didn't _**feel**_ casual, and they'd moved together in a sort of harmony he'd never seen before. He couldn't help thinking that he had been left behind by his almost lover, and yet was too naïve to realize; too comfortable and therefore unaware of the signs.

But a part of him also still felt that undeniable connection to Joshua that he was sure the other felt as well. Not to mention, he was sure that Neku would never actually consent to anything with his partner, especially if he found out about that same partner's role in his death.

The bell above the door to his café rang and he looked up, seeing the same two boys walking in, and smiled, standing.

No use dwelling. The moment was just waiting to be enjoyed.


	5. Maybe

"_Well, maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
__Hallelujah  
Hallelujah__  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah."_

----

Contrary to popular belief, he is not God.

While he is the closest thing to it that any Reapers know, it is a mistaken sentiment to consider him one.

Hanekoma knows this.

He shows it in the way he speaks, the way he holds himself, and the way he smiles. He knows for a fact that Composer is not synonymous with God. He knows for a fact that Joshua is not all powerful.

That he is not all knowing.

And that, if you push the right buttons, he can even get hurt.

He's heard talk that the Composer is the least human thing any Reaper has made any contact with, in one way or another.

Hanekoma, however, knows that the Composer is the _**most**_ human thing that he's ever laid eyes on.

He knows, because he's held the shaking boy when being like God became too much, and he's fallen asleep with that same boy fitted against him like they were made from interlocking molds. He knows that there is still a very human weakness locked behind all of that power. He has seen the frailty of his heart firsthand, and knows.

Also, he knows, because Gods don't love their people back the way that Joshua seems to love Hanekoma back. And so he can deal with Composer not being God, and Joshua getting hurt.

Because he has that one human flaw.

Which makes him much more than a God, in Hanekoma's eyes.


End file.
